Better late than never
by Miss P
Summary: Death made her realize a few things, but maybe it’s not too late to send the message.
1. Chapter 1

**... B e t t e r ... l a t e ... t h a n ... n e v e r ... **

_By Miss P_

_Summary: Death made her realize a few things,  
but maybe it's not too late to send the message _

**The Pretender/Ghost Whisperer Crossover.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not getting paid for writing it._

**Chapter One**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

The single gunshot to the head ended the Ice Queen's life forever.

She hadn't seen it coming and the pain as she got hit only lasted for a brief moment.

She could feel herself leave her body, but she didn't leave the place. Her spirit was soaring over her dead body, tears running freely down her cheeks as she realized what had happened.

The pain in his voice as he clutched her lifeless body in his arms broke her heart. She didn't have a clue the pretender felt like this, did he really love her? He had cared, she knew that, but seeing him now made her realized more than she had realized during her whole lifetime.

She didn't know if it had been an accident or if someone wanted her dead. But it didn't matter; there was nothing she could do about it anyway.

It was a small town and she'd just gotten there, following a new lead on Jarod.

People who witnessed the shooting came running to the place. The questions were pouring down and Jarod just held on even tighter to the body. He didn't want to talk, couldn't they se that?

"Oh Jarod… I can't stand seeing you sad… there's so much I should have told you… I'm sorry, how could things have ended like this?"

She wanted to walk up to him, but her feet felt heavy and she couldn't bring herself to move.

"I love you… oh Parker…" Jarod buried his face in her soft hair and wept.

"I love you too, oh god I wish you could hear me…" she didn't feel weak admitting it, not anymore. There was no one who cold hear her anyway, she was dead…

A young woman stared at her, really stared. After quite a long time she came closer and Miss Parker felt her heart jump. Could she see her?

"Can you see me?" she whispered. **_Maybe it isn't too late after all…_**

The woman nodded. "I own the store over there," she pointed at an antique shop down the road. "I saw what happened… and I think…" she continued but got cut off.

"Who the hell are you?" **_I don't care if you own the world; I just want to talk to Jarod… gee!_**

"My name is Melinda Gordon," the woman started. "I ehm, I have a gift, I can communicate with earthbound spirits who hasn't crossed over to the other side…"

Miss Parker looked at her with big eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I just…" she looked down at her body in Jarod's arms. "I just died," she whispered. **_This is the strangest thing that ever happened to me…_**

Melinda nodded. "Is there anything you want me to say to your boyfriend?" Melinda looked at Jarod, than back at Miss Parker. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was staring at her. She didn't want people to think she's crazy. It happened all too often that she was talking to a spirit in public and someone saw her.

Miss Parker suppressed the impulse of telling this girl Jarod isn't her boyfriend. Instead she nodded silently. There was one thing he needed to hear. One thing she had wanted to tell him all of her life…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_.TBC._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_AN/ For those who want me to bring Parker back, well, for the purpose of this crossover, I can't… sorry! I hope you'll like it anyway._

And thank you so much for the reviews!

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Melinda looked at Jarod for a while, trying to figure out how to say it. She had never helped someone who died only minutes ago; she wasn't sure how to handle it.

Finally she knelt next to Jarod and put her hand on his arm.

"Hey," she whispered softly. Jarod looked up. "My name is Melinda Gordon, I'm sorry about your loss," she said with sympathy.

Jarod just nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"This is gonna sound crazy, and I understand if you don't believe me, but I swear to you, I'm not making it up… I have a message from… from her."**_ Please let him believe me…_**

"What?" Jarod's voice was thick with emotions as he spoke. He looked at Melinda, confusion written all over his face.

"I don't have the whole day!" Miss Parker said impatiently.

Melinda looked at her. "What do you want to tell him?" she asked, realizing her mistake almostas the words hadleft her mouth, she'd done it again. Why couldn't she learn she was the only one who could see and hear dead people… **_Great, not again!_**

Jarod shook his head and sighed. As if it wasn't enough he would have to loose Miss Parker, his sweet Parker… he would have to deal with some lunatic too. Softly he caressed Miss Parker's cheek, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful. **_Oh baby_**

Jarod looked up at Melinda again. "Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I would appreciate you leaving me alone now, all of you," Jarod's voice sounded cold as he spoke. He didn't mean it, but he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want a bunch of people breathing down his neck.

"You don't understand, I can see spirits, they talk to me, Miss Parker wants me to tell you that she loves you," Melinda said softly.

Jarod shook his head. He could feel the anger starting to surface. "I don't think so," he muttered bitterly. "Leave me alone, NOW," Jarod growled and Melinda realized she shouldn't do this right now… it wasn't the right time. She gave him one last look before leaving.

Miss Parker followed. "What? You're just gonna walk away? You need to tell him the truth," she said upset.

"This is not the right time for it Parker," Melinda tried.

"Like hell it isn't, he needs to know thetruth, now you go back there and tell him!" Miss Parker yelled frustrated. **_Dammit, for once I'm not able to do things myself and look what happens, morons!_**

"NO!" Melinda yelled back, ignoring the strange looks she received as she hurried back to her store with Miss Parker following.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The store was empty except Melinda's best friend Andrea.

"Listen to me, I will tell him, just give him some time to grieve okay? He just lost you…" Melinda tried as Miss Parker kept nagging.

"But you don't understand, he'll leave soon, he never stays at the same place a long time," Miss Parker said. **_Dammit, what if it'll be too late?_**

Melinda sighed. "Just give me an hour."

"Fine!" Miss Parker snapped.

Andrea looked amused. "Are we having ghosts?" she asked, used to her friends' behaviour. Melinda nodded. "She just died," she said. "And I just hope I'll manage to get through to her boyfriend, she wants him to know that she loves him, I don't think she can find peace until I can make him believe me…"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Almost an hour passed and Miss Parker was getting more and more impatient. Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore the door opened and Jarod walked inside. He looked around.

Miss Parker wanted to run up to him, but soon realized there was no idea, he couldn't see her anyway. She sighed miserably, burying her face in her hands. **_I just want to hold him; once… is it to much to ask for?_**

"Melinda?" Jarod called out. The brunette walked up to him. "Hi," she said. "Jarod right?"

Jarod nodded. "How did you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

Melinda didn't answer and Jarod decided to continue. He didn't believe in supernatural stuff, but he couldn't get this woman's words out of his mind.

"What did you mean, Miss Parker wanted to tell me she loves me?" **_For god's sake Jarod, has it ever occurred to you that she might be crazy?_**

Melinda tried to explain that she could see ghosts and how it worked. When she was finished Jarod didn't know what to say.

Miss Parker got up on her feet and walked to stand next to the other woman. "Tell him… I'm sorry about everything I've done to him, that I never meant anything with - you run and I chase," she said, biting her lower lip hard. **_And I thought things would get easier when you died…_**

Melinda nodded, she turned to Jarod. "She says - _I'm sorry about everything I've done to you, that I never meant anything with - you run and I chase_," she repeated.

Jarod gasped. Maybe he was crazy, but he actually started to believe this woman, she could never know those things. He looked around the room. "Is she here?" he asked in a low voice. **_What am I gonna do without you Parker…_**

**_Right here baby_**

"Yes, she's standing next to me."

Miss Parker smiled sadly. She looked at Melinda. "Tell him that I love him, that I always have," she said struggling to keep her voice steady. **_Please, don't cry now, don't be so damn weak!_**

Melinda told Jarod and the small smile on his lips made Miss Parker's smile grew bigger. She blinked away the tears that were clouding her eyes.

Jarod looked next to Melinda. "I love you to," he said sadly. "I always will."

"Please don't grieve, I just want you to be happy, go someplace, far away from the Centre."

Melinda passed on the message and Jarod nodded, but didn't know if he could manage that, how could he be happy without Miss Parker? **_I've always imagined a life with you, how can I just forget my dream, oh Parker…_**

Jarod tried to be strong. "I will never forget you…" he said.

"Yeah," Miss Parker whispered, tears were running down her cheeks. "I see a light," she added slightly confused.

Melinda smiled. "It's for you," she said gently.

"I don't want to go," Miss Parker said. **_How can I leave everything I've ever known? _**

Melinda was just about to talk when Miss Parker took a few steps towards the light only she could see.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey it's me, take my hand," Catherine whispered, she held out her hand but Miss Parker hesitated. She looked at Jarod and as she saw his lost look, she just wanted to run up to him and hug him.

Melinda noticed it too. She explained to him what was going on.

Jarod took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a while. When he opened them again a single tear slipped down his cheek. "It's okay Mirah, go to her," he said. **_I'll miss you so much…_**

Miss Parker gave him one last look, **_Goodbye my love_** than she walked closer to her mother. When she took her hand and stepped into the light, Melinda didn't see her any longer. She had crossed over…

She turned to Jarod. "She's gone," she said in a low voice. Jarod just nodded unhappily. God he would miss her, but at least she would be free, maybe she would even be happy.

He gave Melinda a weak smile. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. "Hey, I'm sure she'll miss you just as much as you'll miss her," she added and Jarod nodded.

"I'm glad she's back with her mother, she'll take care of her…" **_And one day we'll be together forever, promise you'll wait for me…_**

Melinda smiled sadly as she watched Jarod leave the antique store.

Life is short; life should never be taken for granted, because one day, it'll be taken away from you…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_THE END._


End file.
